


It All Starts With Candy

by Lopithecus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam is eating alone at lunch, someone decides to try and make friends with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Starts With Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading another story on fanfiction.net (Brighter by LePipi) and read some of the reviews, when one review in particular got my attention (Lucifer’s Angel Princess’s chapter two review) and gave me this idea. What she said was, “friendships or relationships start with sharing candy” This wasn’t written as a Sabriel relationship but you can look at it however the way you want. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural. It belongs to its rightful owners. As stated above I got the idea from a review from Lucifer’s Angel Princess so she gets some credit too.
> 
> To Lucifer’s Angel Princess: Thanks again for the permission.
> 
> Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net on: May 15, 2012

Sam is, once again, the new kid with his overly cocky brother, Dean. They’re constantly moving around because of the fact that their father’s job takes them everywhere. Luckily, they ended up in Sioux Falls where their father’s friend is living, Bobby is his name. Because of that, Sam and Dean get to stay with him if their father has to move again.

All that, however, doesn’t help the fact that he is currently trying to get his lunch out of his locker and get to the cafeteria before all the good seats are taken, or worse, he’s forced to sit with a group of people he doesn’t even know.

He finally, by some miracle, manages to get his lunch out of his locker and begins to walk to the cafeteria when a door opens, almost slamming into him. He looks up at the culprit to see his one and only brother, Dean Winchester, walk out of a janitor’s closet with a blonde following his heels.

“We should totally do this again.” She says breathlessly.

Dean gives her his famous flirtatious smirk and says, “Yeah.” She then walks away and Dean turns to Sam. “Not going to happen. Hey Sammy.”

“Dean,” Sam patronizes. “Do you even know her name?”

“Of course I do Sam, who do you think I am?” He defends. “It’s… Elizabeth or Erin… it starts with an ‘E’.” Sam just rolls his eyes and walks away from his brother. “Okay, talk to you later.” Dean calls after him.

Sam enters the cafeteria in long strides, looking around to find an empty table. He quickly finds one and sits down. He pulls out a book, his sandwich, and some water and begins to eat.

Not even half way through the lunch period someone plops a bag of M&M’s in front of him. “Want some candy?”

Sam looks up from his spot in the book. “Um…”

“That’s okay; I know I’m too cool for words.” The guy gives him a cheeky smile. “Name’s Gabriel.” He sits down, rips the M&M’s open, and begins taking handfuls of small, rounded candy pieces.

“Uh… Sam, Sam Winchester.” Sam introduces himself.

“Nice to meet you Winchester, your brother is in one of my classes.” Gabriel says with that same smile.

Sam nods. “So you’re a senior.”

“That I am Sasquatch.” He says with a laugh.

“Sasquatch?” Sam mouths then looks back to Gabriel who has now promptly jutted his hand out into Sam’s face, handful of M&M’s in his palm.

“Here.” Sam takes them reluctantly.

For the rest of lunch Gabriel talks nonstop about himself and his brother, Castiel. “See you later Gabriel.” Sam tells him once lunch is over and turns to walk away.

“Hey wait Sasquatch.” Gabriel catches his arm. “You looked kind of lonely at that table. Tomorrow you can sit with me and my friends.”

“I don’t know.” Sam hesitates.

“Oh come on.” Gabriel practically yells. “I’ll even give you a quarter of my candy.”

This time Sam doesn’t hesitate. “Make it half then you have yourself a deal.”

Gabriel scowls and crosses his arms, turning his body slightly. “Fine.”

“Good.” Sam smiles in triumph and walks away to his next period. “See you Gabe.”

 _Maybe this year won’t be so bad after all._ Sam thinks as he walks into his next class, which happens to have Gabriel’s said brother in it, Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
